Same Monsters Different Worlds
by Copper Hillier
Summary: AU In the country of Britain little reamins of the once flourishing civilization there used to be. Harry Potter who has been captured by Voldemort is to be publically executed, the supposed best way to get rid of the annoying boy, that is until something goes wrong and Harry ends up in a differnt world with Neville Longbottom as the boy who lived, and his parents still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and places unfortunately are not mine.

* * *

Ch.1

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The ground shook with a tremendous shake as a young man staggered along the street attempting to keep his balance.

A gas mask covered the face of the youth, with black hair that was sticking up in odd places as cold green eyes peered out from the mask, taking in their surroundings with a cold indifference, the young man proceeded to make his way over the piles of debris that littered the ground, his black, dragon skin battle robes with singed ends, trailed across the litter on the once beautiful cobblestone streets behind him.

**BOOM!**

The young man's head turned skywards in time to see a mushroom cloud rise slowly into the air, along the sky line of the city, which was nothing more now than crumbling heaps of buildings and other such things. He looked away again seemingly not affected by this strange occurrence, but more so, to seemingly ignore it. He had been told to look out upon the skyline of the city was something that people from around the world would come to see, although looking upon it now, and never really having remembered what the city had looked like in all its beauty, as he had been quite young, the young man simply wondered what would make people want to come and see something so horrendous as this.

**BOOM!**

He took off again at a faster pace climbing over debris, despite the grounds best efforts to knock him over, as bombs struck the ground and exploded with a vengeance. When war had broke out between wizards and muggles many years ago, the other muggle governments decided that this once beautiful country had become a threat to their way of living, and it was best to get rid of the threat while they had the chance, but this threat, as the muggles called it, just didn't seem to want to die, as it had been happening for as long as he could remember.

The youth continued to run, his robes flaring out behind him as he made his way over debris piles and through the barely standing buildings, running as fast as his legs could possibly take him, a broad sword hanging off his back, as the wind hurled up his robe enough to see a dagger attached to his belt.

Suddenly a man clad in black robes appeared before him with a sound akin to that of a muggle car backfiring. The young man skidded to a halt his eyes going wide at the sight of the man, as the black robed man ruby eyed man looked at him with a sneer on his face "Potter."

Harry lifted his the gas mask off his head, daring to breath in the toxic fumes that had become a natural part of the city, as surely he was in his final moments, there was no need for safety precautions. Harry Potter lifted his head high and called back "Voldemort"

**BOOM!**

Voldemorts deep ruby red eyes seemed to stare into Harry's soul, but quickly Harry put up shields in his mind and the feeling dissipated. A smirk crossed over Voldemorts face. " So Potter, it seems that your time here has come to an end, quite a waste too, you had such potential! It's such a pity that it has all come down to this, and now even having to depend on a small muggle device to keep you alive, such a waste you have become."

A light flared up in Harry's eyes as his eyes lingered on the gas mask residing in his hand. "It seems in the end though Tom after going through such trouble to fulfill your little fantasies, you destroyed a country that you had so desired to rule!." A bark of laughter left Harry's mouth "you have nothing but toxic cities that have been reduced to nothing but rubble, NOTHING! It seems that I am not the only one who is such a waste around here!"

Voldemorts face contorted in rage as he stared at the boy who dared to call him a waste. Him, the great lord voldemort who now ruled over this country, he would show the boy, he would learn his place!

But before Voldemort had a chance, there were more sounds of that akin to a muggle car backfiring, and he let a smirk cross his face, his loyal servants had finally decided to join him, in the execution of the great Harry Potter.

"My lord" they greeted as they dropped to their knees, heads down in what some would call respect and others fear. Before Potter had the chance to escape while he was distracted, he turned quickly and shouted "Petrificous Totalis." Instantly Harry''s arms and legs went stiff, as he fell over like a board, on his side, where he could still easily see the dark lord and his followers, all while the rumbles continued.

**BOOM!**

A smile reached the dark lord's lips, ignoring the explosions that went off behind him, as he turned to look at his death eaters, satisfied that Potter would not be going anywhere anytime soon, seemingly unaware that the boy had not even possessed a wand.

"You are late, and thus must pay the price" the Deatheaters shuttered "CRUCIO" screams left their lips as they convulsed on the ground, while a cold smirk grew across the face of the dark Lord, until they were freed from the curse and attempted to once again gain control of their limbs.

Seemingly satisfied with the punishment of his servants he turned once again to Harry Potter, who stared at him through bright green eyes, which strangely enough seemed to shine through with amusement. Angered slightly by this fact Tom decided that Harry Potter would not have the quick simple death he was planning on giving him mere moments before, but a death that everyone that still survived would see.

With no more thought to his plan than that, Voldemort levitated the stiff body of Harry Potter into the air and seemingly vanished into the air with a crack, with his loyal servants not far behind.

All while the city went eerily silent, compared to the bombings that had been hitting London just mere moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Harry slammed into the ground with a thud, as Voldemort cancelled the levitation charm on him with a slight chuckle. Harry still unable to move was stuck face down on the ground until Voldemort grabbed a fistful of his hair and hauled him up to his feet, all while cancelling the charm.

Without even getting time to process what was happening Harry was roughly shoved into a dark prison cell, slamming into the opposite wall, his gas mask he had been holding in his frozen hands bounced on to the other side of the cell and then with a final clang the cell door was shut and Harry was cast into total darkness.

Attempting to get up from the floor of the prison cell, Harry accidentally got his hands smeared with water, although it was slightly thicker than normal water would be, he paid it no mind, along with the horrible smell.

Feeling his hands up the wall and across the floor, for anything he could find to help him out of this slightly sticky situation, Harry came across something slightly squishy, that almost felt like it had dried up paint on some parts of it, and fresh paint on others. He continued his hands up the object until he came to what felt like a face.

Eyes going as wide as saucers Harry jumped back, only to land on another body that was sprawled across the floor. Quick as his body could take him Harry scooted as far from both bodies as he could get, now knowing the liquid he had all over his hand was, blood.

Although not a stranger to dead bodies, Harry began to wonder what his chances of survival in a place like this could possibly be, being held captive by voldemort was no small thing! Harry began taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, _stay calm you've been in worse spots then this, you just need to look around and find a way out, NOT panic!_ Quickly Harry once again began to fumble his hands across the floors and walls of the prison cell, keeping his hands far away from anything that felt like a body.

After about what he guessed to be about ten minutes of searching he had found nothing better than a crack in the wall, which he reasoned could be useful.

Quickly he pried his dagger off his belt and with skills that spoke of experience he began the slow process of chipping away at the stone wall. Keeping far away from the bodies that he had found as possible.

What felt like hours later, Harry felt like he was making some progress, judging from the smell that was coming from the bodies he could tell they were beginning to rot, meaning they had been in here for at least a little while. Which meant he should have some time too, before he ended up as just another body sprawled across the prison cell floor.

At least if he couldn't make it out in time, he would have made a start for some other unlucky chap. He knew from experience that the Dark Lords followers rarely checked the cells for anything that could help a prisoner to escape, wizards really could be quite stupid sometimes.

Harry continued to chip away at the stone wall again hoping that maybe just maybe at the rate he was going, and with just a dash of luck he might be able to make a hole just big enough to bring him to what he hoped would be either the hallway or the outside world.

But as per usual luck was not on young Harrys side as he heard the click of several sets of boots hitting off the stone floor, all coming in his direction. Harry began to pray feverishly that they weren't coming to his cell but the cell next to his, or maybe they were just coming to retrieve some of the bodies that littered the floor of the cell. Anger bubbled up in Harrys chest , he just needed more time! Was that too much to ask?

He steadily rose to his feet, and began to feel his way along the way stepping over random bodies that were strewn about the floor until he found the door. He stood to one side and drew his sword from its sheath on his back. Oh how he wished he had his wand here, but it wasn't and he would have to make do with what he now had.

The click clack of multiple pairs of boots on the floor continued his way, until he heard a man on the other side of the door murmur a few words, and the cell door swing open. Obviously Harry really had no luck in these situations.

Waiting for just the right moment Harry lifted his broad silver sword and brought it down on a man's neck who had just stuck his head in through the door, causing the man's body to go slack, and his head to hang off at a strange angle. The other death eaters outside the door seemed to be in shock, and it wasn't until Harry ran out of the cell, and a part of the ways down the hall, did they finally begin to give chase all while throwing every spell that came to their heads at the man, as their master would be displeased if he were to escape.

Harry ran down as fast as his legs could take him, just managing to round the corner before a nasty spell could strike him. He continued to run as fast as he could in a desperate attempt to find an exit, but it seemed as if he was only succeeding in going about in circles! Although he did manage to lose his pursuers in this wild goose chase it wouldn't be long before he was found and overtaken. But once again luck did not seem to be on Harry`s side today, because he ran face first into what looked to be a wall, that just seconds before wasn't there!

Harry rubbing his nose which was running with blood heard high pitched laughter coming from in front of him. His head shot up to see Lord Voldemort standing in front of him, the wall seemingly gone again, and a red light flying directly at him.

The light struck. Everything went Black.

* * *

There was a lion roaring and it just wouldn't shut up! Harry only wanted some sleep but this lion just standing in front of him just wouldn't keep quiet! Harry deciding to make the lion shut up himself went to get up to teach the lion a lesson, but he was unable to move his arms and his legs, almost as if he was bound. He tested his restraints, with no luck, and then looked up to see the lion staring with a smile on its face. Harry blinked back owlishly wondering why this lion was smiling, lions don't smile!

Suddenly the lion seemed to fade away, and Harry's eyes snapped opened. Before him a huge crowd was gathered, amongst the rubble of what used to be London, Harry looked on in shock for a moment, _how had Voldemort managed to get all of these people here? I didn't even know there was this many people still alive in Britain! They must all be wizards using some kind of air filtering charm, otherwise they would have dropped dead from all the toxins in the air by now!_

Harry suddenly realising the situation he was in looked to see that he seemed to be on some sort of platform and he was bound by what looked like muggle handcuffs on his hands and feet. The crowd roared dully before him, as he began his desperate struggle to free himself from his bonds. The crowd seeing him awake instantly began to quiet as he desperately tried to escape, knowing that no one was about to risk their lives for him, a traitor.

"Well it seems our guest has finally awoken from his little nap" The deatheaters chuckled as the crowd stared on at the young man who continued in his pointless struggle. "Today my friends you will bare witness to the execution of one Harry Potter a traitor to our cause, who attempted to give out false information to our neighbouring countries in an attempt to overthrow me." The crowd stared ahead silently.

"Harry Potter's death here today will serve as a reminder to you all, that I am your leader now, and any form of treason will be punishable by death." Here Voldemort paused and looked out over the audience. "So be forewarned, if you have any form of contact with those who are attempting to overthrow the_ true_ leader of this country I tell you now to turn them over and you will be spared, or face the consequences when you are found out!"

Voldemort turned to Harry his wand raised. Harry looked down not wishing to see the inevitable death curse fly towards him that was about to take his life. Once again luck was not on Harry's side as he heard Voldemort shout "Crucio!" Suddenly Harry felt the pain of a thousand knives stabbing him, all while his nerves felt like they were on fire., he began twisting in his restraints in a desperate attempt to escape the pain.

It seemed like he was under the torture curse for ages, when it was finally lifted, Harry looked up to see Voldemort with his hand still raised a smirk on his face, "You will die a slow painful death Potter, I will make it so, that is why you get to be the lucky one to be the test subject for a curse made by my Grandfather himself." With one final look of triumph in Harry's direction Voldemort shouted "Opaciedes Kalontah!"

A dark purple curse raced towards Harry as he looked to see a family of redheads out in the audience, the older woman, who Harry assumed was the mother had her arms wrapped around her younger daughter's shoulder as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, all while she tried to comfort her daughter.

Harry wished he could have had a family growing up it would of been nice. He would have had someone to love and take care of him as he grew up, just like that girl and he probably wouldn't be in the situation he was in now either.

A tear slipped from his eye as he looked at the red head family enviously. His eyes connected with that of the red headed mother's and tears spilled down her own face, at the exact moment the dark purple curse struck him, causing pain beyond belief, as his body seemed to expand and contract a million times a second until Harry Potter disappeared from the stage leaving behind an angry Voldemort in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and places unfortunately are not mine.

* * *

Ch.3

Diagon alley as usual was bustling with people. Children ran from shop to shop with their parents in desperate pursuit. Witches and wizards made their way up and down the alley, arms clad with packages, all while families sat around and watched the rush of people as they ate a delicious ice cream. It really was a wonderful day in Diagon alley.

Suddenly a great flash lit up the sky over the alley, the wards preventing muggles outside to notice. The bustling crowd stopped to stare in wonder as the flash began to dissipate and suddenly a body materialized about ten feet off the ground, then as if on a whim the body of a boy fell down to the hard cobblestone ground, without so much as a twitch.

The crowd stared on in fascination, until one brave girl waltzed forward towards the boy, just managing to escape her mother's grip, her hair tied up in pig tails swinging every which way. When she reached the boy's side she extended her hand out, hesitating for a moment, until she laid her hand on his chest. It appeared he was okay, at least she thought he was, I mean he was still breathing! Despite all of the cuts and bruises on his body!

The crowd finally seemed to be coming to their senses now, as a dull roar began to emanate from the gathered people, and the mother of the brave child hurriedly ran forward, grabbed her child and took off in the opposite direction, all the while muttering about weird lights and strange people.

Finally the crowd began to surge forward in an attempt to try and help the boy, when a team of mediwizards, who had been called by local shop owners arrived, the assembled crowd watched as they began to poke and prod the poor boy, until they finally levitated his body up from the ground and began the journey to St. Mungo's, the hospital for witches and wizards.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat humming gently in his office contemplating how to get rid of the Dark Lord, Voldemort . Although not something most people even felt was possible, Dumbledore believed it most certainly could be accomplished, as long as he trained Neville Longbottom, the resident Boy-Who-Lived just right. Which was currently a problem.

Neville although your stronger than average wizard, didn't have near the strength of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and although the prophecy talked about a power unknown to Voldemort, which Dumbledore believed was love, their chances of succeeding were near impossible.

The rays from the sun shone from the window falling over Dumbledore as Fawkes the phoenix who was sat on a conveniently placed perch preened his feathers, all while the head master of Hogwarts sat staring off in space, wondering if the task he had set out was even possible.

Suddenly Fawkes let out a screech as he proceeded to take off from his perch, in a flurry of feathers. All while Dumbledore stared over wondering what had gotten Fawkes so riled up, that was when the fireplace flared with green and out stepped the large auror, Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Albus, you must come quickly, a boy appeared in Diagon Alley today. The healers believe he has been tortured."

Albus shot up from his chair and began to make his way to the fireplace already knowing who had the tortured the boy "Why has Voldemort chosen to make such a public move, by torturing this boy? It is much too early for Voldemort to make his presence known to the public "

Kingsley shook his head not knowing the answer, and then proceeded to step back into the green flames while shouting " 's" then disappearing with a flash. Albus stood contemplating the origins of this mystery boy for a mere moment before he too, stepped into the flames and disappeared, leaving the office empty, except for that of small silver gadgets, and old ancient books.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open, and proceeded to take in their surroundings. He appeared to be in a strangely lit white room sitting in a bed, with different sorts of devices scattered around him that seemed to be monitoring his health.

Harry looked down at the bed that he was resting in, it had been a long time since he had slept on something so soft, almost too soft, but he was content, as it was quite comfy! Harry slowly let his eyes drift shut, when the thought crossed his mind _where am I? _Suddenly Harry was sitting ram-rod straight once again taking in his surroundings with a look of fear in his eyes.

Voldemort had hit him with that spell, and then everything went black. Had _they_ saved him he wondered, and then brought him here? Or had Voldemort suddenly had a change of heart? Harry let out a snort at that, Voldemort would kill himself before he became a better person, and _they_ had told him, if he got captured, he was on his own, there would be no one coming to help him.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a man dressed in a white robe, followed by two other men, one a large man that looked like he could strangle somebody and another older man that had an insanely bad fashion sense and a long beard.

The white robed man began to poke and prod at him while saying "Hello my name is healer Thompson, can you tell me how you came to get these injuries?" Harry stared at him stoically refusing to answer any questions. The healer let out a sigh then continued to pick at him until he had nothing left to do.

The healer turned to the two men "All of his injuries have been healed, and there is not much of anything else I can do for him if he refuses to talk, unless you can find him a place to stay I don't know what I can do with him." With that Healer Thompson turned on his heel and walked out the door leaving him alone with the other two men, who seemed to be staring at him in something akin to wonder.

Having realised they were staring the older man began "Do forgive us, but you look almost exactly like one of our colleagues." Harry raised one eyebrow at this then continued to stare at them. Realising this topic of conversation was getting him no where the old man started again "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the now current headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Kingsley Shacklebot a ministry auror"

Harry felt his eyes going wide, Albus Dumbledore had been killed by Voldemmort and his followers when Harry was four years old, it was a day Harry would never forget as that was the day the light began to really lose. "You're lying" Harry said plain and simple " Albus Dumbledore was killed twelve years ago, the ministry no longer exists and Hogwarts is now a mini Deatheateer training school, something Albus Dumbledore would not have been a part of."

The fake Dumbledore seemed to stare at his curiously. "I can assure you I am Albus Dumbledore"

"Swear an unbreakable oath on it" Harry stared back smugly, knowing this would show the imposter not to try and fool him. So when Dumbledore performed the unbreakable oath and didn't drop dead, Harry started to feel light headed. What was happening? He knew Dumbledore was dead, he had seen it!

"How is this possible? I saw Dumbledore die myself along with everyone else, there is now way that you can be here, but your oath tells me you can, how is this possible?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry, he let a slight legilimancy probe the boys mind to find that he was telling the truth, before the boy gently pushed him out. Dumbledore smiled apologetically at him, while Harry just sighed knowing why the headmaster had tried to enter his mind just to see if he was being truthful, no harm was intended.

"What circumstances brought you here?" a deep baritone voice came from Kingsley as he spoke and Dumbledore smiled at him like this was an excellent idea, then turned to stare expectantly at Harry.

Harry sighed "Voldemort was about to kill me on a stage in front of a huge crowd of people, in London first he cast the cruciartus curse at me and then some other curse he said his grandfather made, when he did that I felt a lot of pain, before I passed out then woke up here."

"Why did Voldemort wish to kill you so bad, as to execute you publically? And how did he manage to make this such a big thing in London, surely the muggles would have noticed!" Kingsley asked, his tone that of someone immensely curious.

Harry sighed muttering about how people needed to keep up in the news "I betrayed their cause, he wished to use me as an example to show what would happen if you went against him. And as for the muggles not noticing, any that are still alive know about us, and either stay hidden or leave. There is not much in London for anybody now since it is mostly rubble, so most leave." Kingsley stared at him with wide eyes as Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something.

"What was the curse he used on you, that his grandfather had made?" Dumbledore asked

Harry seemed to think slightly for a second before muttering "Opaciedes Kalontah"

Dumbledore seemed to think about this for a few minutes before sighing "Well the best I can say is that I will have to do some research to see if I can find anything on this mystery curse, and why you seem to have landed in our world."

"Landed in your world, what are you talking about?" Harry stared at Dumbledore as if he had just grown a second head.

Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle "You said Voldemort had basically won the war, I was dead and London was nothing but rubble, correct?" Harry nodded, with a slight smile Dumbledore continued "I, Albus Dumbledore am currently standing in front of you, and this very hospital is in London itself, and as for Voldemort, he has not won the war yet my friend"

Harry leapt from the bed and ran to the window, wishing to see London for himself, as Dumbledore concluded "thus from these weird occurrences I can only deduce that you have been transported here from another world!" Dumbledore said as if he was talking about the weather.

Harry could have cried, through the window he could see buildings, full buildings, not buildings that were falling apart or were crumbling to the ground, but full intact buildings, there were even people out walking around with friends and family, something he had never seen in his lifetime. It seemed Dumbledore had to be right, there was no other way this could all be taking place!

Harry turned back to Dumbledore "I guess your right, there is no other explanation, to this..." here Harry stopped as if looking for the right word before saying "..this weird occurrence"

Dumbledore again chucked as a slight twinkle lit up his eyes "Well in the meantime, since the doctor has given you a clean bill of health, would you wish to join us at the order of the phoenix's headquarters to stay for a while and maybe get a hot meal? Molly really is a wonderful cook!" Here Kingsley nodded in agreement with Dumbledore's statement.

Harry's head bobbed up and down in affirmative, the order existed here too! How exciting this was. "Well let us be on our way then!" Dumbledore started to walk to the door before turning "oh and I almost forgot to ask, an old man can be quite forgetful sometimes, as I'm sure you are aware! What is your name my boy?"

"My name..." here Harry paused wondering if he should divulge this information, finally deciding it would be okay he lifted his eyes to meet those of Dumbledore's before saying "... is Harry Potter"

Both men stopped dead in their tracks, before Dumbledore muttered "oh my."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and places unfortunately are not mine.

* * *

Ch.4

It was safe to say that Neville Longbottom was not having a very good day, or summer for that matter.

First of all, the farthest he could go from his house was to the nearby greenhouses, which was only a mere ten meters from the back door of the Longbottom manor. Second of all it seemed his friends had decided while he died here of boredom, and soon quite possibly cabin fever, that they just couldn't find the time to send him a letter with more than the 'we'll see you soon' written on it, and third of all while he was being held captive in his own home, all of his friends were together, enjoying themselves!

It was a good assumption to say that Neville was very frustrated with his current situation, and even more so each day. So when the letter finally came saying that Dumbledore himself would be coming to retrieve him from his home, Neville was quite frankly, overjoyed.

Ever since the end of term Neville had been caged in his own house ,simply beacause at the end of the school term the Dark lord Voldemort had returned, and although it was more dangerous for Neville to go about his normal activities, it still left him feeling greatly frustrated.

It was at the end of the third task in the tri-wizard tournament, that Neville unfortunately had to compete in, becoming Hogwarts second champion, when Cedric and Neville both grabbed the tri-wizard cup which would declare them both champions, instead transported them to Little Hangleton cemetery, where Cedric was killed, and Neville after his blood was used to help revive the dark lord, just barely managed to escape with his life.

With all of these reasons combined, it was easily explained why Neville Longbottom had been having so much trouble sleeping, along with the anticipation of Dumbledore's arrival, who was due any minute now.

Having nothing better to do, the same it had been all summer Neville reasoned, he began leafing through some books his grandmother had placed in his room, in order to keep himself occupied. That was when Neville heard the ding dong coming from the wards, that was meant to replicate the sound of a muggle door bell, that signified a friend had just entered the wards surrounding the Longbottom manor.

Neville quickly jumped to his feet, grabbed the handle of his trunk and took off, out the door and down the stairs, with a thump coming from his trunk at each step it landed on before he finally arrived at the front door, but immediately Neville was disappointed, in front of him was James Potter, and although Neville thought James was pretty cool, he still wasn't Albus Dumbledore.

"Ready to head out kid?" James asked a huge smile was spread across his face like usual. Even after being disappointed by Dumbledore's absence Neville couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face, as he nodded an affirmative back. With that James flicked his wand and Neville's trunk jumped off the ground and chased him at the heels, like a lost puppy. Neville let out a slight chuckle before he turned and went to find his grandmother to say his good-byes, before he met James out on the front door step and the two made their way to the edge of the wards where they could apparate away.

"So where exactly are we going? All Hermione and Ron will say is that I'll find out soon!" Neville asked. But James simply let his grin widen and a twinkle to light up his eyes while remaining stoically quiet. Realising he wasn't about to get an answer anytime soon, Neville began to grumble about how nobody would tell him anything, while Jame's grin became even more impossibly wide.

As they reached the end of the wards James extended his arm to Nevilloe which Neville took a hold of before the two disappeared with a crack leaving only the still of the night in their wake.

Neville let out a gasp as he fell to what appeared to be a muggle street. Apparation was not his preferred method of travel, which was plainly seen as he was leaned over on the road gasping for air, as James Potter roared with laughter above him.

When Neville finally managed to get his wits about him again and get up off the ground, James thrust a slip of paper into his hand, "Read it quickly, and memorize it." Neville looked down at the paper to see the words, 'The order of the pheonix's headquarters are located at number twelve grimlaund place' before the paper was promptly snatched from his hand and burnt to a crisp by James.

Neville turned to James for an answer, but then he heard the sound of something huge scraping off what sounded like another building. He turned wide eyed to where there used to be number 11 and number 13, but now also a number twelve. Neville was left gaping like a goldfish before James once again let out a chuckle, "Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix." With that James took off at a brisk trot towards the door, Neville in tow.

After turning the door handle which was molded to look like that of a snake, James put his finger to his lips gesturing for Neville to be quiet, but alas it was not meant to be, as James promptly tripped over his own feet and smacked directly into the floor with a loud thump, causing Neville to trip over James and land right next to him, with an equally loud bang.

Suddenly a set of drapes were flung apart to reveal a portrait of an old woman, who looked quite simply put, angry. "HOW DARE YOU LET SUCH VILE VERMIN, AND FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS INTO MY HOUSE, YOU BLOOD TRAITORS, YOU HAD BETTER-"

Whatever else the lady was about to say was abruptly cut off by Sirius Black came running from what looked like the kitchen and began hauling the drapes back together over her portrait. "Love you too, mom" Sirius dryly said back to the painting, as she went quiet.

Neville eyebrows shot up, that was Sirius's mother? Well I guess Sirius must have turned after his father Neville thought, because he definitely didn't turn after his mother.

"Still can't get the old hag to shut up, Sirius?"James asked as he let out another chuckle, dusting off his trousers, as Neville began to look around with curiosity written plainly across his face.

Sirius let out a sigh, "We've tried everything, she just doesn't want to shut up, and persists on yelling insults at us every chance she gets. It's really gotten quite annoying actually."

"Why not just take her off the wall?" Neville wondered

"We tried that too, she has a permanent sticking charm on her frame, so she can't be moved" Here Sirius let out another sigh.

"Have Lily and Rose arrived yet?"James suddenly asked.

"Yup! They got here just a few minutes before you. Rose is upstairs with the rest of the kids, and Lily is in the meeting, which is about to start any second, and you need to be there for this one, or so Albus says."James stared at him in silence, wondering why his presence was required, before he quickly shook his head, and pushed it to the back of his mind for the time being, he would find out soon enough anyway.

"Come on Neville I'll show you where Ron and Hermione are too." Sirius said with a wave of his arm, beckoning Neville to follow him, as he began to ascend a staircase just off to James's left. While James began to walk towards the kitchen where the meeting of the order of the phoenix was about to take place, in the dining room right next to the kitchen, and unbeknownst to him change his life forever.

* * *

When Harry was invited to stay at the order of the phoenix, he didn't anticipate getting shoved into a broom closet and being told to wait. In fact he thought he would at least get that hot meal that he had been promised_, before_ he got shoved into a broom closet.

As if the door knew he wanted out, it swung open to reveal the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, "Ah Harry your still here, Wonderful!" where had he expected him to go,Harry wondered they had locked him in a broom closet for goodness sakes! "Your presence is required in the kitchen for an order meeting, if you wouldn't mind?"

Knowing this was not something he could just say no to, Harry stepped out of his tiny prison, Dumbledore taking this to mean he would attend, turned on his heel and began to make his way to the kitchen, Harry hot on his heels.

They arrived in the kitchen to a slight buzz of conversation coming from the inhabitants, Dumbledore walked over to the large table that was placed in the center of the room and took the seat at the head of the table, while gesturing for Harry to join him.

Harry, looking around the room began to recognize some faces from when he was younger, but no one that he had really known all that well, that was when Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room when silent.

"Welcome to the one hundredth and ninety seventh meeting of the order of the phoenix, are there any topics that you wish to discuss before we move on in the meeting?" One man began talking to Dumbledore but Harry tuned him out as he could smell something delicious coming from in the kitchen, he could almost taste it if he thought about it hard enough, that's when his stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud grumble.

The members of the secret organization turned to stare at him in puzzlement, just seemingly realising his presence, when a woman with red hair jumped up from the table, muttering about how stick thin the boy was and how young men needed food to grow. The women then raced off to the kitchen, although she had previously not garnered Harry's attention, she certainly had it now. She was the women with the red headed family that had been present at his supposed to be execuition.

After returning from getting Harry some food, Harry continued to stare at her in confusion, while Dumbledore watched on slightly Calculatingly. "Is something the matter my dear boy?"

Harry's attention, seemingly to have been broken from the red headed woman, who by now was feeling quite awkward, turned to look at Dumbledore. "She was there in the crowd, when he was trying to kill me, she was there, with her family, her daughter...she kept crying..." Harry said as if in a daze.

The room suddenly became alight with the buzzing sound of conversation, as the people in the room looked on at the boy in confusion. Dumbledore realizing it was time to lay everything out on the table, patted Harry's shoulder before muttering to Harry "She's not the same person Harry, don't worry, and her name is Molly Weasley" When Harry's shoulders loosened noticeably, Dumbledore let his hand drop, before turning to the assembled people and shouting "SILENCE!" The room immediately went quiet, as the inhabitants leaned forward in their chairs waiting for the reason to be explained as to why there was a kid in their meeting, and why someone had apparently been trying to kill such kid.

Dumbledore let out a sigh "I'm sure you've all seen the prophet, and how they talked about a boy appearing from nowhere in the mididle of the alley" Nods of confirmation greeted this statement as Dumbledroe went on "well that was Harry here."The room began to buzz again as Dumbledore gestured to the Harry who was by now, digging into the bowl of soup that Molly Weasley had given him, completely oblivious to his surroundings as all his concentration was on the delicious treat in front of him.

"After he was transported to , by mediwizards, myself and Kingsley, went to see the boy. After talking to the boy for a while, we began to notice some things were quite different where Harry came from, and here, but Harry insisted that he lived in London, exactly where we were at the moment. After checking to make sure that both parties were indeed telling the truth, we came to the conclusions that.." Here Dumbledore paused almost hesitant, as the order members tipped precariously on the edges of their seats in anticipation. Dumbledore let out a sigh then said "...we came to the conclusion that Harry here is from a different world, that is almost parallel to ours, and his full name is Harry James Potter"

The room went in an uproar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and places unfortunately are not mine.

Ch5

Neville watched the door in front of him with trepidation as Sirius left him so that he could make some meeting that he needed to attend. Since when did Sirius have meetings? Neville wondered but quickly pushed the thought from his mind as he build up his courage enough to open the door, the courage that his house, Gryffindor was so famed for.

Steeling his nerve Neville reached his hand up to the doorknob, and with a deep breath quickly pushed the door open. Only for his vision to be darkened by some giant brown mass, Neville on the verge of panicking quickly realized it was not someone out to kill him but Hermione one of his best friends hugging him, her brown bushy hair covering her eyes.

"Hermione! Let the poor guy go! You're going to strangle him...hey Neville, how are ya mate?" Ron stared back at him perched atop of his bed dressed in one of Mrs. Weaselys hand knitted sweaters, as Rose Potter looked up from her spot on the floor, giving him a slight wave, as she poked at Ginny who was sleeping soundly on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine" Neville grunted back as Hermione released him from her bone crushing hug, and then began to assault his ears just as quickly with one question after the other.

"How are you Neville? Your Grandmother wasn't too bad was she? And your summer, are you enjoying it?..."

Hermione went on and on with one question after the other until finally he sharply replied "I'm fine Hermione."

Ron ,Hermione and Rose stared at him for a moment deciding that he wasn't in the best of moods they lapsed into silence, throwing looks his way every few minutes. Until finally Neville spoke up "What is this place?"

Happy to be retrieved from the roaring silence Hermione instantly perked up and was about to give and answer, when Ron beat her to it. She scowled up at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group of wizards who are trying to stop Voldemort!" A smile overtook Ron's face as he spread out his arms in an attempt to show just how amazing this was, while Rose rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her lips.

In return Nevillle gave a blank stare.

Hermione eager to get her say in continued on "Dumbledore created it back during Voldemorts first reign, in an attempt to not only combat him but to also help others who are in need."

Neville stared at them stoically until Rose,Ron and Hermione were shifting awkwardly where they were sitting. "How long have you guys been here?"

"All summer" Rose answered, not realizing the implications of what she had just said.

"You mean to tell me while you guys have been here all summer, having the time of your lives I've been stuck home under house arrest, barely aloud to stray from the backdoor, not having the slightest idea what was going on!"

Ron Hermione and Rose stared on in guilt, before Hermione burst out "Nevile it's not like that Dumbledore wouldn't-"

"IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAYS IF YOU HAD REALLY CARED YOU SHOULD OF AT LEAST TRIED, INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME IN THE DARK ALL THE TIME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? OF COUSRE YOU DON'T, HERE IN THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX YOU CAN FIND OUT ANYTHING YOU WANT, BUT DON'T SHARE IT WITH LITTLE NEVILLE HE MIGHT GET SCRAED! IT'S NOT LIKE HE HASNT DONE ANYTHING FOR US!"

Ginny rolled off the bed in fright from all the shouting onto Rose, as Hermione jumped to her feet, and opened her mouth once again in an attempt to plead with Neville about what had happened, when a new voice interrupted her from the door.

"I'm sure there are much worse things than being left in the dark that you need to worry about, like death." There in the doorway stood a boy about their age with hair as black as night sticking off in every which direction, wearing a black cloak that looked like it had been through a war, and a giant sword attached to his back, with cold green eyes that seemed to be staring straight through them.

The golden trio, plus two, could safely say that he made quite an intimidating sight.

* * *

"...his full name is Harry Potter."

People jumped from their seats some turning their heads to gawk, others simply began screaming about how it was impossible. While others like Lily and James Potter, along with their friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black made a mad dash towards him.

Having been through a war, and constantly battling for survival Harry's reflexes and skills with not only magic but muggle fighting techniques were very well honed.

So when a crazy lady with bright red hair made to leap at him, Harry was instantly on alert, His hand snaked down and grabbed a kitchen knife from the table, then faster then the human eye could track he had the blade held smoothly to Lily Potter's throat staving off her mid-air attack on him.

The room instantly went from outrageously loud to, being able to hear a pin drop.

Lily Potter's face morphed into one of a great joy, at finding her son alive, to complete terror in less than a millisecond as she felt the edge of the knife touch her neck, which was much too close for her comfort.

"Harry let her go please, she was not intending to harm you she was simply trying to express her affection" Dumbledore said a small smile gracing his lips as the outrageous twinkle began to light up his eyes once again.

Harry stared incredulously at Dumbledore, what was so amusing about this situation, he was holding a knife to a woman's throat, a woman whom he had never met before and coincidently would have no reason to express any affection towards him.

"Why would she wish to show me any kind of affection?" Harry asked eyes scrutinizing Dumbledore.

A smile lit up Dumbledore's face again "Because she is your Mother"

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at Dumbledore and then slowly proceeded to remove the knife away from his Mothers throat. "But..but-what of her son from this dimension, if she knows who I am surely there must be a counterpart of me here somewhere?" Harry began to crane is neck looking around the room for his duplicate, but found him to be strangely absent, he looked at Dumbledore questioningly, only to see the twinkle no longer shining fiercely from Dumbledore's eyes, but a somber look upon his face.

"When the Harry of our world was about six, he attended his first day of muggle primary school, he was so very excited I remember" A small smile lit up Dumbledore's face as a chuckle escaped from his lips "the bus was only a few minutes from the school when something happened to their school bus, causing it to roll of the road and down a steep hill, nine children were killed that day, young Harry among them." Harry stared at Dumbledore wondering how it was his counterpart had died such an easy death, when he himself had had a life of constant struggle for survival, it just seemed so messed up Harry thought.

Harry turned to look at the woman who had been supposedly trying to hug him, she was being comforted by a man who greatly resembled Harry aside from a few small differences. This must be his father he thought.

Harry's gaze locked on his two parents trying to soak in every detail he could. He had always wondered what his parents had looked like, having never seen a picture of them as they had all been destroyed when he was a small child in the fire that had also taken his parents lives.

Lily Potter seemed to be coming out of her shocked state, and began to slowly make her way over to Harry. When she stopped in front of him she slowly lifted her arms, seeing him make no move to stop her from her impending actions she wrapped her arms around him, as Harry's whole body went stiff with tension.

All of a sudden there were more arms around Harry as his father joined in on the hug, along with the two other men who had rushed him earlier, as Harry's breathing became more erratic, his eyes flicking back and forth in fright looking for an escape route.

His father seeming to realize Harry's discomfort broke away form the hug, taking everyone with him, Harry let out a sigh of relief. That was when Lily Potter began to gush "My sweet baby oh my sweet baby is back!" As she made to come in for another mid-air attack, also known as a hug, Harry backed away quickly looking strangely at the people who professed to be his family. Why would they care for me, although I am in the same body as their son, mentally we were probably as different as day and night.

"I am not your real son, even if I do look like him, I can assure you we are different people." Here both Potter's seemed to pause thinking slightly, before Lily jumped right back in, her face firmly set.

"It does not matter if you're from this dimension, time or universe, anybody who shares my blood are my family, and will be treated as such, just as I would expect your Mother to do for my child!" Harry stared at his Mother in amazement for a moment, his Father nodding feverishly in the background, before a slight smile crossed his face.

Dumbledore having decided that the Potter's were now officially introduced called the meeting back to order by sending off a loud bang from his wand. The Potters and their friends made their way back to their seats, murmuring about how they would talk later, as Lily stared at her son trying to take in every detail from across the table.

"Now that the Potter's have been officially introduced, let us continue" Turning to Harry, Dumbledore said "Harry would you care to enlighten us on how it is that your world came to be in such the state it is in today."

"From what I can gather there seems to be one major difference in our worlds, which Kingsley" Harry nodded to Kingsley who was sat near the other end of the table "made me aware of on our way from the hospital, here in this world you had a break in the war for thirteen years, enough time for a dark Lord to build an army and take over a country if he really wanted to, which is what happened in our world, because there was nobody to defeat Voldemort in my world."

Here Dumbledore spoke up again "So you're saying that if Neville Longbottom didn't stop Voldemort, when he was a baby, our world would be the same as yours?" Here Harry nodded as Dumbledore put his head down in thought.

"What exactly is your world like?" A woman with bright bubblegum pink hair inquired from down the table.

Harry sighed "It's not a very happy place, after Voldemort started to take out the muggle government, things with the muggles got rather violent. Wizards became public knowledge and soon it was an all out war between the two. A war between just wizards can be pretty bad, but when the muggles from other countries got involved, to help protect themselves from the magic threat, lets just say there isn't much left to London now besides dust, rubble, toxic gas and radiation all from muggle bombs.

The witches and wizards who were familiar with the muggle world had thier mouths open in shock, while the ones who never had much contact with muggles stared on wondering how muggles could have had such an effect. Sirius Black was the first to voice this thought.

"But how did muggles come to mostly destroy London? And not the wizards?"

Harry let out a chuckle "Muggles are much more powerful than you think, they may not have magic, but their minds are on a whole other level than a wizards. They can create bombs that can flatten entire cities and I can assure you if all the muggles came together they could easily destroy the whole earth in one simple strike if they so desired."

The jaws of the wizards and witches who were unfamiliar with the muggle world, promptly struck the floor. "and that's why my London is nothing but rubble."

"It seems as if you world, is a branch from ours examining what would have happened if Neville had not take out Lord Voldemort when he was a mere baby, this also means there could be thousands of other worlds out there like yours with only one decision making the difference." Dumbledore stated, quickly gaining the full attention of the room, while Harry stared at him deep in thought.

"That seems quite probable" Harry agreed.

Dumbledore looked around the room looking for any more thoughts on the subject. Seeing that everyone seemed fine he turned to Harry "Why don't you go get some rest, it would do you a world of good." Harry nodded, as Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to lead him to his room, while he promised to talk to the Potters in the morning, as he was quite tired.

Dumbledore opened his mouth suppopsedly to say his farewells, but was promptly cut off, as a man burst in through the doors, his breath laborious as sweat shined on his face and his hands shook. The occupants of the room gasped at Severus Snape's dishevelled appearance, but what shocked them the most was when Harry promptly jumped up, beaming, and let out a great shout "SEV!"

Snape truned to look to the source of the shout to see a young man, with a smile spread across his face. Snape let a scowl cross his face before turning and looking at Dumbledore questioningly.

Harry seeing Snape's sorry state promptly jumped from his chair, and reached into one of the huge pockets of his robes,which had been returned to him directly after they arrived from the hospital,along with his weapons, until he heard a slight clinking and hauled out a murky yellow potion, which he handed to Snape. "Really you gotta stay away from those torture sessions they do you no good." Harry let out a bark of laughter. "It seems even in a different world, you're still spying for the good guys!" Here Harry let out another bark of laughter, as Severus Snape stared at him like he had just lost his mind.

Forcing the potion into Snape's hands Harry gave him specific, instructions on how much medicine to take, and the best times to take it, before giving a slight wave to the assembled people then turning on his heel, and chasing Sirius out the door. Leaving Snape staring at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Well I never imagined you would grow up to look like this Harry, you must be a real heartbreaker back home." Sirius barked out a laugh, as Harry Chuckled.

"I'm sad to say I didn't get much time with girls, cause I was usually on th run, add to the fact there aren't that many people around to actually talk to in my world." Sirius's smile seemed to drop slightly at this, seemingly still coming to terms what Harry's life had been like back in his own world, as the two made their way up the stairs.

Sirius pointed Harry to the door where he would be sleeping, and wandered off in the wrong direction, still deep in thought. Harry let out a snicker at Sirius, and turned to the door, that was when he heard the shouting.

"...IF YOU HAD REALLY CARED YOU SHOULD OF AT LEAST TRIED, INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME IN THE DARK ALL THE TIME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? OF COUSRE YOU DON'T, HERE IN THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX YOU CAN FIND OUT ANYTHING YOU WANT, BUT DONT SHARE IT WITH LITTLE NEVILLE HE MIGHT GET SCRAED, ITS NOT LIKE HE HASNT DONE ANYTHING FOR US!"

Harry felt anger bubble up in his stomach. Here was a boy who was screaming at his friends about not being kept in on the going ons of the Order of the Phoenix. With a sneer forming on his face, Harry waited for the boy to finish his rant, before saying "I'm sure there are much worse things than being left in the dark that you need to worry about, like death."

The occupants of the room turned to stare at him as if Voldemort himself had just entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked around the room, there were five teenagers, two with red hair, that Harry assumed to be siblings, a girl with bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth, another girl, who also had red hair although not as vibrant as the two red headed siblings, and finally the boy who had been yelling at his supposed friends, his cheeks tinged red from screaming so hard.

The occupants of the room, continued to stare at Harry for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, until Harry cleared his throat and pointed out it was rude to stare at people.

Immediately the faces of the people in the room began to darken. "Who are you?" The male red head demanded, his mouth curling into a snarl.

Before Harry could give a snide remark in return to the boys insistant demand, the bushy haired girl turned on the red head. "RONALD! Dont be so rude!" She turned back to Harry bringing a polite smile onto her face. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley" She said motioning to the bothersome boy and his supposed sibling who gave a slight wave. "This is Rose Potter" She gestured to the other red head. "...and finally over here is Neville Longbottom." Here she gestured to the boy with slightly flushed cheeks. "Whats your name?" Harry stared at the girl, Hermione, until she began to fidget slightly.

"You trust too easily, I could have killed you by now. You need to be more like him" Harry nodded to Ron.

Ron flung himself at Harry screaming "WHY YOU LITTLE-." Whatevere else Ron was about to say was abruptly cut off as the boys sister, Ginny, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and hauled him back away from Harry.

Abruptly the door slammed open and Sirius came storming back in. "Whats going on? I heard yelling!"

Ron still fuming, his face almost as red as his hair, turned to Sirius. "Who is this guy!" He demanded.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly Harry interrupted, "Thats none of your business!"

Sirius turned from Ron back to Harry, then to the other teens who also seemd to be regarding Harry with open hostility, then back to Harry again with a curious look. "Whats going on here?" He questioned "I was headed back to the order meeting when I heard yelling coming from in here, so what happened?"

Neville and Rose both began to fumble for an explanation to the teens predicament when Harry once again interrupted. "We were just discussing how late it was getting, and how we thought it was a good time to be heading off to bed. So if you ladies and Sirius could please excuse us, we would love it if we could please get some sleep tonight." Harry lied flawlessly.

Sirius regarded to the teens with suspicous looks before turning on his heel motioning for the girls to follow him out of the boys room, muttering about teenagers and their mood swings all the way.

When the girls had left Harry turned to the boys a slight smirk on his face, before stretching out his arms. "I think its time we head to bed. Don t you agree?" The two boys regarded Harry with suspicous looks before nodding their heads in agreement and making their way to their own beds.

After making sure that neither Neville or Ron were engaging in any suspicous activity, Harry made his way to his own bed where he had to hold in a moan as he laid on the bed. He had forgotten how nice it felt to sleep in an actual bed. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open as he regarded his room mates, waiting for their breathing to even out, to signify they were sleeping, a force of habit that had once saved his life, before settling into a comfortable position himself and allowing himself to drift off into a deep sleep, that he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

* * *

Sirius made his way down the stairs, and then proceeded to walk back into the kitchen where the meeting of the order of the pheonix was still being hosted.

Upon opening the door, Sirius came upon the sight of the order in an uproar about something, as per usual, while a few members, such as Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore sat calmly waiting for the crowd to calm down.

Sirius walked over to his best friend James Potter and began to inquire "Whats going on here?"

Leaning over slightly James, with a worried look on his face, began to whisper "It seems were not the only ones aware of what happened, apparently Voldemort has been sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong, and now he s trying to find out about Harry. Thats why Snivellius is in such bad shape, he didnt have any information for Voldemort."

Sirius eyes widened slightly at the fact that it seemed the Dark Lord was after his only newly reaquired godson, before Dumbledore seeming to once again have lost his patience with the order for the second time in one night, slammed his hand down on the table while shouting "ENOUGH."

Once the order had calmed down enough to Dumbledore s liking he turned to Snape, while motioning with his arm. "Now since Severus is the most knowledgable one here on our current predicament, I think that we should maybe ask him what happened with Voldemort tonight." The order at once turned their eyes upon Snape, who fidgetted slighly in annoyance before gathering himself and standing up before the order, his expression cold, as he attemptred to smooth out his robe, which were crinkled from his time with the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Turning his head abck to his awaiting audience, Snape prepared to begin his tale, when his expression morphed into one of pain, as he gripped his left forearm. Snape turned to Dumbledore with a questioning. A worried look descended across Dumbledore's face before he nodded to Snape to leave. With no more thought than that Snape turned on his heel and made his way back to the front door, while Dumbledore told him to meet back at headquarters in the morning.

Snape was almsot out of the kitchen, but not before he heard Sirius Black mutter with a smirk acorss his face "Stupid Deatheater" while Potter snickered. A dark look settled on Dumbledore's face, but he said nothing, as Snape strode from the room a silent snarl etched on his face, as he held his head high, and his hand on his wand in the pocket of his robes.

* * *

Harry s eyes snapped open as he felt the first rays of the sun touch his face. Looking around the room at the others, Harry saw that they were still soundly asleep, with not a care in the world.

A frown marred Harry s face as he looked up from their faces to the window which overlooked the street and where the sun had just began pouring in from. Although nobody in the house seemed to be awake at this time, it seemed others on the street were up going about their business, off to work Harry assumed.

A slighlty blissful expression crossed Harrys face as he began to wonder how nice it would be to just have to wake up in the morning and go to work, instead of having to carry what seemd to be the weight of the world on his shoulders, before he quickly smoothed his face into an indifferent mask.

The sun continued in its path across the sky as Harry fantasized about the life that he wished he could have had, until he heard rustling coming from the lower levels of the it would be better to go downstairs, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the two boys immediately after they awoke, Harry began to dress and make his way down the stairs.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Harry opened the door to see the red headed woman called Molly Weasley, running around the kitchen,preparing breakfast.

Deciding it was too late to go back to the room now, and not wanting to have to deal with Ron and Neville, Harry walked further into the kitchen, bringing his feet down harder on the floor then necessary, so that Mrs. Weasley would realize he was there.

Whirling around with a skillet and a spoon in one hand Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry with a feirce expression on her face, before her expression dropped into one of releif. "Oh it s just you Harry dear, you had me scared for a minute, I wasnt sure who was sneaking up on me."

" If I had ben sneaking up on you, you wouldnt have heard me." Harry deadpanned.

Mrs. Weasley just starred at Harry for a moment a little diturbed that a boy would say such a thing, before she seemed to brush it off and let a smile wash over her face.

"Take a seat over to the table Harry dear, breakfast should be ready soon." She said as she motioned to the table, while she turned back to the counter cracking eggs into a bowl, then giving them a quick stir with a whisk before putting them into the skillet to cook.

Harry stared at the woman in wonder, this woman seemed to further solidify that this world was greatly different from his world, nobody back home would ever turn their back to someone who was basically a stranger. It was a sure way to get yourself killed.

Harry began to make his way over to the table, never taking his eyes off that strange woman, when he heard the front door open and close then footsteps. Harry grabbed his sword from its sheath, that he had convinientenly strapped to his back that morning, and got prepared for the worst, as the kitchen doors burst open.

Severus Snape burst into the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him, just managing to dodge to the side before he impaled himself on a sword held out by the offspring of one James Potter.

Snape opened his mouth to begin yelling at the boy to be more careful, when he turned to face the brat, and saw his eyes. There was determination there, this boy knew what he had been doing, Severus almost impaling himself was no mistake on the boys part.

Closing his mouth with a snap of his teeth Severus turned to the only other occupant of the room. "Where s Albus? He told me he would be here this morning. I have urgent news that needs attending."

"Im afraid he s running a little late dearie, something to do with Fawkes refusing to eat his breakfast I do beleive, why don't you take a seat, over to the table with Ha-for goodness sake Harry put that sword down and go sit to the table, while I get your breakfast ready, that includes you too Severus!" Harry stared at Snape for a moment longer before returning his sword to the strap on his back, then making his way over to the table never taking his eyes off Sanpe.

As Molly once again took off to the kitchen muttering about not wanting dangerous weapons in her kitchen, the two remaining occupants of the room turned to look at eachother, analyzing one another, before Harry finally spoke up.

"You know my Sev back home, he never used to just run into rooms screaming for Dumbledore, its an easy way to get yourself killed, you guys really aren't much alike besides the whole spying thing."

"I assume that is why I am to receive such a cold greeting this morning, compared to last night then?" Snape leered.

"No not really, its just the fact that i almost stabbed you, seriously you can't just go running into rooms screaming for Dumbledore of all people, what if the order had been overthrown since last night, maybe I'm a spy! Maybe Mrs. Weasleys a spy!" Here Harry sent a conspirtory glance in Molly's direction. "You would have been killed."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself after his rant to Severus, Harry turned back and looked Severus deep in the eyes, subtly probing his occulemecy sheilds, before Snape forcefully pushed him out.

A smile flashed across Harry s face, as a snarl crept its way across Snapes face. "Well its good to see you've still got decent sheilds in this world, although not as good as Sev back home!" Harry piped up cheerfully after another moment of silence.

"What do you know of occulemecy, your only a child who knows nothing about the art of- "

"You taught me back home when i was just six years old. Thats what I know of the arts Severus Snape" Harry growled as his face changed to match Snape's in a snarl.

"What reason would I have to teach someone as incompetent as yo-" Before Snape could finsish his question, he felt an immense pressure on his sheilds as Harry pushed Snape s sheilds to the breaking point.

Sweat began to pour down both of their faces as they strained to in Harry's case break Snapes sheilds, and in Snape's case keep his sheilds from being broken.

When Snape felt like he could hang on no more, and that his sheilds would be shattered, he felt the pressure let up, as Harry stopped the mental assault on Snape s mind.

"I didnt think you'd want to have to rebuild those sheilds, it takes so much time. And be more prepared next time, the Dark Lord isn't the only bad thing around here, you could have pushed me out if you had been more prepared!" Harry said, still keeping his eyes level with that of the other mans.

Snape looked at the boy in front of with surprise for a moment, he let out a resigned sigh before speaking once again. "I can see why I chose to give my tutelage to you in this other world." Harry looked to the man in front of him as if searching for some kind of deception, before realizing that Snape had been trelling the truth, then proceeded to nod his head to the other man in thanks.

Snape opened his mouth supposedly to ask Harry a question about his occulemecy and legilemecy skills, before he quickly snapped it shut with an audible click as the five teenagers from the night before entered the room.

A dark look seemed to cross the teenagers faces, before they turned and took a seat to the table as far from the Harry as they could get, all while a scowl marred Harry s features at the way the teenagers were acting. It wasnt like he had tried to kill them or anything,he had only been telling the truth!

Harry turned back to Snape who also had a scowl marring his face as he stared a the teenagers. Harry opened his mouth inteding to ask more questions about the state of this world when he heard the red headed boy, Ron mutter to his friends. "Figures the deatheater scum would sit together."

Harry s face twisted in rage, as he jumped from his seat, hauling his sword from its sheath on his back, as he proceeded to point it at the red head. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW! SEV IS WORTH TEN OF YOU! EVERYDAY HE RISKS HIS LIFE IN ORDER TO BRIG BACK INFORMATION AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CRITICISE HIM. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Harry finished quietly, breathing deeply.

The teens all turned to look at Harry with looks of anger on their faces, but none so more than the red headed boy, who in turn jumped to his feet, his face turning a colour that seemed to match his hair. "Yeah right, we all know that scum Deatheater isn't really on our side, if he was we would have known where You-Know-Who s hideout is by now, and have won the war!"

Harry let out a laugh. "Do you really think the Dark Lord would be so eaily found? And if so, do you truly beleive he would just let you waltz right up to him and kill him? If that was the case the Dark Lord would have been dead before he even started!" Ron s face, if possible seemed to go even redder.

"What do you know about fighting You-Know-Who? He destroyed your world! Neville here will take him out when the time comes! Right Nev?" Ron looked to Neville with a questioing look on his face while Neville looked back awkwardly, afraid to speak up.

"Do you honestly beleive the Dark Lord will be destroyed so easily? If you truly do, you are most deifinetly a fool." A wry smirk crossed the potions masters face, while Ron sputtered unintelligibly, his friends looked on at the scene with slight worry on their faces, as they not only observed their friend who had now reached the colour of a muggle firetruck, but the black haired youth, who by now was lazily holding their friend at sword point a wry smirk on his face.

Ron continued to sputter until, his mind finally grasped onto something the boy in front of him had said. "Why is it that you call You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord" Ron asked a smug grin slowing edging its way acorss his face, as order members began to flood into the room, after hearing all of the commotion from the kitchen, all while the fire placed flared green emitting Albus Dumbledore, whose twinkled eyes seemd to dull slightly at the confrontation that was taking place in front of him.

Suddenly Harry lowerd his sword with a sigh. They would find out eventually, better now than later he thought. With that thought in mind he began to roll up the left sleeve of his robes, being mindful of the burises that still littered his skin, to reveal a slightly altered dark mark. "This is why I call Voldemort the Dark Lord."

Instantly every wand in the room was raised and pointed to the boy that stood before them, as a resigned expression crossing the youth s face.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was deathly silent as all the room's occupants held their wand level with Harry's heart. "I knew you were Deatheater scum!" Ron Weasley screamed, as the rest of the room looked on their wands still held aloft.

A sudden thought came to Harry that made a smile flutter from his lips, as he began to chuckle. "See Snape the order could have been infiltrated overnight!" Harry said, as Snape looked on in disbeleif.

The order went in an uproar.

Things such as 'I told you he was a no good deatheater' to 'Oh no deatheaters aren't suppose to be able to get in here, what are we gonna do!' were heard from around the room, until Dumbledore raised his wand, which sent out a loud bang, and immediatley quieted the order.

Dumbledore looked to Harry, the twinkle usually present in his eyes, now gone, and replaced with steely resolve. "If you would do us the honor of explaining, ."

"Potter, what do you mean Potter! There arent any other Potter's besides me and my family!" Rose made herself known as she jumped up from her chair.

Dumbledorfe turned to the two elder Potter's who were both wearing expressions of shock, anger and regret. "I am to assume that you had not told her of Harry's extenuating circumstances?"

Both Potters let out a small shake of their head as they turned to look at their son, who still had the left sleve of his robe pulled up, leaving the mark exposed for the world to see, Both unable to say anything due to their shock.

"Why does he have the same name as my brother?" Rose raged as she looked to her parents expectantly.

"It's becasue he is your brother, honey." Lily Potter spoke in a whisper.

Rose straightened up, prepared to tell everyone exactly why this boy was NOT her brother, no brother of hers would ever have the dak mark! But before she had the chaninterrupted eat her to it. " I am not her brother." all heads truned back to Harry who still stood his dark mark bare for the world to see, a stoic expression on his face, as he turned back to Lily. "I told you already I am not your Harry, we are _nothing _alike, and I will_ not_ be your replacement son."

Turning back to Rose and the other teens, who were staring at Harry in shock, Harry began with a far away look in his eyes. "I had been captured by Voldemort, he was preparing to execute me publically, I couldn't escape, and nobody was coming to help me, both sides had already turned their backs on me." Something resembling pain was present in Harry's eyes as he said this." The Dark Lord told me my death was to be both long and painful. So after a few crucios" KHere most people in the room flinched at the thought of the pain curse."He moved onto another spell made by his Grandfather, I guess it didnt work the way that he had wanted because for someone reason next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital, In a supposed different world."

The Order members seemed to stare at the boy hoping he would give more information about his world, but he didnt seem to be any more forthcoming. While the teens seemed to stare in shock for a moment.

"If I may inquire, what reason would the Dark Lord have for capturing you , when you bared his mark already?" The forgotten potions Master asked.

A wry smirk seemed to come over Harry's face as he turned to Snape "Why Severus I thought that would be obvious, especially for someone like you."

Sanpe seemed to stare at Harry in thought for a moment before the blood seemed to drain from his face. "When did you start?"

"I was eleven."

"Here I was thinking I had started young." Snape said with a humorless chuckle, as both seemd to stare at eachother in thought.

Finally Ron jumped up from his seat and proceeded to as the question the rest of the order seemed to be thinking. "What are you guys _talking_ about?"

"Their talking about spying you idiot!" Mad-Eye Moody shouted out from where he had his wand leveled at Harry. "The boys a spy!"

Gasps came from around the room as tear began to slide down Lily Potter's eyes, while her husband, James attempted to comfort her.

"Your a spy?" Lily choked out. "My little baby's a spy! Is the order from your world crazy! What about your parents! Surely nobody wanted to send an eleven year old boy to Voldemort!"

"Technically when the Dark Lord got a hold of me I was five." Harry said casually.

The room once again quieted. Until James Potter's head came up and one word rolled off his lips. "Explain."

Harry let out another resigned sigh. "The order of my world fell when I was four years old. Most of them were killed, except for a select few who managed to escape, but were later caught and killed anyway. I just barely managed to escape, with Sirius Black. We stayed hidden from anything related to Voldemort for little under a year, when one day, after I got bored of constantly having to stay in the house, for fear of deatheaters, I went roaming in the nearby town, I was soon recongized by deatheaters because of my resemblance to the Potters"

"I ran away and I was doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself." Harry said proudly. "Well for a while anyway. While I was running I spotted Sirius who was making his way back home at the time. What I hadn't realized was that when the deatheaters had recongized me, they had correctly assumed that Sirius must be close by so they called for Voldemort, who desired to finish the job himself."

Harry looked to Sirius with a pleading look in his eyes."I was almost there, You had just seen me...I was just so close to you, we could have just portkeyed away. When someone apparated right in front of me. It was Voldemort. He grabbed me and held me at wand point. He...he said that you either surrendered or I would die." Harry dropped his eyes to the ground no longer able to look Sirius in the eyes. While Sirius dropped his wand his face seemingly going blank as he stared at the boy before him.

"My Sirius surrendered. They tortured him for five hours, before they finally got bored and killed him, I watched it all. They apparated back to their headquarters, with me in tow. The deatheaers had been having a party when I arrived. They were going to kill me too, for entertainment, when I got mad, really mad. My magic flared up and I just about killed Bellatrix LeStrange when I blasted her into a wall. That's when Voldemort decided I could be of some use to him. He said he would train me up to be one his best. He gave me my own rooms and everything." Harry said lowly."But it wasn't the same, and I was just about ready to give up, and let the Dark Lord kill me. He had been growing angry becasue I put no effort into my lessons."

A dreamy expression washed over Harry's face. "That's when I met Severus Snape. He told me one day everthing would be all right again, how the world would once again be a beautiful place, and I would have freedom." A small chuckle escaped Harry. " He also told me never to tell anybody he said that. After that day, I would always try in my lessons, waiting for that day when I would get my freedom, Until eventually I was outdoing my teachers, and that's when I got my initiation as an official deatheater, and inner circle member. All while plotting the assasination of the Dark Lord, the only way I believed freedom could ever be acheived. I was ten"

"You mean to say, since you were a little kid you've been plotting to kill Voldemort?" All heads turned to Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived, who by now had dropped his wand and had a troubled look on his face.

Harry nodded his head. "Sev always told me, I would have given Salazar Slytherin himself a run for his money." He said proudly.

The order members around the room seemed to almost be in tears from Harry's tale, while some like Molly Weasley already had tears streaming down their faces.

"Wait a second, how do we even know if any of this is true? So the boy gives us some sob story, that doesn't mean it's true." Moody spoke up from the back. While other order members nodded their head in agreement.

"I applaud you for your perceptive skills Alastor." Snape replied sarcastically, as he turned back to Harry "Vertiserum can work wonders, Don't you agree ?" Snape spoke up a slight smirk on his face.

Harry groaned "I hate the taste of that stupid stuff!"

Snape let out a slight chuckle to the astonishment of the other occupants of the room, as he hauled a small vial filled with clear liquid, also known as vertiserum, From within his robes."Open wide ."

Opening his mouth and allowing Snape to drop exactly three drops of vetiserum on his tongue, Harry felt himself start to feel woozy.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore began.

Without even realizing it, Harry began to answer. "Harry James Potter"

"Whens your Birthday?"

"July,31st 1981."

"Your biological parents names?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Has everything that you have just told us been the truth?" Dumbledore questioned, as he watched Harry closely, making sure the boy did not try to throw off the truth serum.

"Yes." Harry replied not even thinking.

The room seemed to give a collective sigh, as Dumbledore turned to the awaiting audience with a smile, and a twinkle in his eye.

"What did you have to do for your initiation as a Deatheater?" Moody shouted out from the back of the room, to Harry who was still under the effects of vertiserum.

"Kill a muggle family." Harry answered dully, as his eyes widened at the prospect of what he had just said, while the whole room went deathly still.

"Were there any children?" Molly Weasley asked quietly, as she attempted to hold back sobs.

"Two little girls." Harry answered, as he shut his eyes, so that he couldn't see the rest of the room look at him accusingly.

Harry kept his eyes shut resolutely, wishing for someone to break the roaring silence. Although he quickly retratced that thought when James Potter spoke up. "No son of mine, would have killed anybody, especially not to become a deatheater!" In a whisper, which seemed to carry on for miles.

A sad look crossed Harry's face, which only Snape managed to see, before the boy quickly replaced the look with a smirk, while a humorless chuckle came forth from his lips. "If thats what you think , then I must assume, you didnt know your son very well!"

"HOW DARE YOU! MY COUNTERPART MUST HAVE BEEN A FOOL TO RAISE THE LIKES OF YOU!" James Potter screamed as his wife Lily stood close to his side, a look of disbeleif mixed with anger across her face."MY HARRY WOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN IN TO THOSE SCUM, NO MATTER WHAT WAS AT STAKE!"

James Potter opened his mouth presumably to continue his rant, when he was immediately cut off by Harry. "First of all, the closest thing I ever had to a parent was a spy, you had absolutely no say in how I was raised, which I might add I am quite happy about, seeing you here now, I wouldn't have lasted a day! And second of all, you say your 'son' would have never sided with the deatheaters no matter the cause, WHAT ABOUT THE WORLD , IS THAT A WORTHY ENOUGH CAUSE! OR IS IT NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR LITTLE BOY!" Harry was fuming as he took in huge gulps of air, as he stared down, an angry James Potter.

"My son, would never become a deatheater, Never. And nothing you say will ever convince me otherwise." James said quietly, while next to him Lily nodded her head resolutely in agreement, her eyes sparkling in anger that someone would even insinuate such a thing.

Harry stood from where he had been sitting, as a bark of laughter esacped him. "The proofs right here, _Dad_." Harry said mockingly a gleam in his eyes, smirk still present on his face, as he gestured to himself.

James face morphed into a snarl as he hurled a curse at Harry, who made no move to dodge, as the spell struck his shoulder leaving a huge gash in it's wake. "It seems I must take after Mother when it comes to aim." Harry deadpanned as he examined his shoulder.

James seemed to lose it completely here, and made to hurl himself at that thing in front of him, but was stopped by his wife. "James stop, he's not worth it." Lily said as she stared into Harrys eyes, a look of hatred etched across her face.

Harry seemingly ignoring his Mother's comment turned back to Dumbledore. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, as the black of his robes garnered a shiny look to them, as they were saturated with blood from his shoulder.

"I have a few more questions for you, young Harry." Dumbledore sighed, his usual twinkle once again absent from his blue eyes as he flicked his wand and closed the wound on Harry's shoulder.

"You are aware the vertiserum has worn off?" Harry inquired.

"Yes I do beleive I am aware , I wish for you to tell me the truth and nothing less than that." Dumbledore said in a stern tone as his eyes met with Harry's as Harry gave a nod.

"Why?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry looked on curiously." Why what, Headmaster?"

"Why did you kill those muggles?"

"It was neccessary" Harry replied in a hard tone.

Dumbledore looked on with disbeleiving eyes. " I do beleive I asked for the truth, ."

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor, as a sigh escaped him. "They were going to die anyway, and since it was either me or them I figured they could be a great use to me, and...and I guess that it would have been better than being tortured for hours before being killed." Harry finsihed quietly.

A slight smile seemed to cross Dumbledore's face "It's nice to hear you speak the truth , after having to hide behind lies for most of your life, My boy."

Harry looked up with a look of disbeleif plastered across his face, before he forced it behind an indifferent mask. "You mean to say your not going to lock me up? Send me to Azkaban? Discipline me? Nothing?" Harry asked, as he tried to keep the shock from breaking through in his voice.

"Discipline you my boy? Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked a slight twinkle in his eyes.

If it wasn't for the many years of mental discipline that his world's Severus Snape had forced him through, Harry's jaw would have struck the floor.

"Now come it's time for breakfast." Dumbledore said as he made his way over to the kitchen table, which seemed to have grown in size in order to accommdate the number of people in the kitchen.

Harry looked on afraid to beleive this wasn't some sort of trick. "How do you know I'm even telling the truth?" Harry inquired, still afraid to beleive this was real.

"Some would call it intuition my boy, but I beleive it comes from Great uncle Agie, he always seemed to know these things." Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eyes seemed to grow even brighter, as a chuckle managed to make it's way past Harry's lips, as he made his way to the table.

"You can't be serious Albus?" James Potter bit out.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life, . Now come and join us for some of Molly's delicious cooking" Dumbledore replied, as the elder Potter's slowly made their way over to the kitchen table, scowls present on their faces, as they took the seats farthest from Harry and Dumbledore that they could get.

At first the breakfast table was quiet, the amount of tension that had filled the room earlier, was still so thick that it could be cut with a knife, as the Potter elders refused to look at their son, while their daughter seemed to regard him curiously. Until finally a quiet conversation broke out, which sooned turned into a dull roar as the order members started to break out into their own conversation, sending suspicous looks Harry way every few minutes.

Harry looked around the room at the order members, so this is what the infamous Order of the Pheonix is like Harry thought. Continuing to look around the room Harry regarded the faces he saw in the room, and attempted to store and lock them in his mind for later use, until he came upon the teenagers who were sitting almost acorss from him, specifically the bushy haired girl, Hermione, who seemed to be attempting to hold herself back.

As Harry's gaze lingered on her, Hermione could no longer help herself. " What was your world like? What does inter-dimensional travel feel like? Does a dark mark hurt? Is-"

Abruptly Hermione Granger was once again cut off as Snape who was sitting on Harry's other side turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger, I presume Mr. Potter would like to eat his breakfast, instead of answering every little question that comes to your head."

Hermione blushed red in embarrasement at Snape's outburst. Harry sent a reasurring smile her way, before something caught his attention. "-not enough information to do Voldemort's forces any real damage, Albus, even with Sanpe on the inside." Kingsley Shacklebot said, as he conversed quietly with Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to say Kingsley, that we can do nothing else at the present moment. We have tried planting spys before as I'm sure your aware, and they are either killed or cannot make their way up through the ranks." Dumbledore said as he looked on sadly.

Kingsley wrinkled his brow in thought, as he attempted to come up with a problem to their solution, but was saved when Harry spoke up " I do beleive I can help you there, Headmaster."

"Whatever do you mean, my boy? Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Why I can be your new source of information, Headmaster. As you are aware I am quite experienced when it comes to spying." Harry said as a smirk crossed his face, and a gleam entered his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Harry stared into the flames as he made himself comfortable in the living room of the infamous Black family. Notorious for their use of the dark arts, and their hatred of muggles.

Although he was present in a house that to most would seem to almost exude darkness and evil, Harry felt strangely comfortable, almost like he was back at home. Maybe it was due to his slight overuse of the dark arts, Harry thought with a snort, or maybe it was just the fact that he didn't feel the constant need to be looking over his shoulder every second, worried that his secret would be found out and he consequently killed.

Even though these people didn't like him much, and some may even be thinking about murder, Harry knew it was a threat that he could handle, unlike back home.

The flames continued to dance before his eyes as Harry settled onto the old dusty couch, where he planned to spend the night, away from those crazy teens, who seemed determined to talk to him ever since breakfast that morning.

Harry had hid himself all day until he felt safe to come out later that night, when all of the teens had retreated to their rooms, and consequently away from him.

Although not as comfy as his bed the night before, Harry felt himself slowly sinking down into the cushions, as his eyelids drooped down.

Suddenly Harry was aware of the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Eyes snapping open, Harry sat up all while grabbing for one of his daggers, he had conviniently placed underneath the cushion of the couch, for easy access.

Jumping up from his sitting position Harry whirled around to see Rose Potter trudging down the stairs, hair tousled from sleep and in a pair of bright pink pajamas, while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Rose continued on past Harry into the kitchen, seeming to not have noticed him, as she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Then turning and making it halfway to the stairs before she stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened as her head turned to look at Harry who by now was observing her with an amused look on his face.

Letting out a small shriek Rose ran and hid behind the couch just enough so that Harry could see her eyes peeking out at him.

"What are you doing down here?" She demanded, jumping up from behind the couch "You just about gave me a heart attack!"

Harry let out an amused chuckle. "Nice Pajamas"

Rose looked down at her pajamas as if only just realizing that she was wearing a bright pair of pink pajamas with little unicorns prancing around on them.

With a blush lighting up her face Rose grumbled out "Shut up Harry."

Letting out another chuckle Harry made his way back over to the couch, and after situating himself in a comfortable position, he turned to look at Rose a small smirk still present on his face. " So what brings you out this way?"

Letting out a snort, Rose held her glass of water up for Harry to see. "The real question is what brings you down this way? You know you have a bed upstairs waiting for you, Right?"

Staring into the flames with his smirk now gone and replaced with a contemplating look Harry replied "I figured it would be better if I stayed down here for the night, after all I wouldn't want to scare any of them." Harry finished with a hollow chuckle.

"Their just being prats, don't worry about them they'll come around...eventually." Rose said a with a slight smile, remembering how the the others had been trying to find him all day, as she began to make her way towards the stairs, before she seemingly stopped her brow crinkling in thought. "If your to become a deatheater again, does this mean you will have to do your initiation all over again?" Rose inquired in a whisper.

Harry turned his head and looked directly into Rose's eyes. 'His eyes look so old' Rose thought before Harry brought his hand to his face and mumbled "Yes..that means I will have to repeat the initiation all over again."

Rose cast her eyes to the fire, Her brother was about to kill innocent people so that the rest of the world would live to see another day. Tears welled up in her eyes at this thought, but it had to be done else more people would die. With a determined look making its way across her face, Rose lifted her eyes up to Harry's who was now watching her with a sad look on his face. "Make sure its quick." she said, and with that Rose turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs back to her bed.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Not as long as my usual chapters, just trying to get back on track with my updates :) So expect more updates soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything guys I really really appreciate it!**

**~ Copper Hillier**


End file.
